I'm Not In Love
by Ariadne1
Summary: Draco experiences inner turmoil as he observes Ginny. As even Draco Malfoy can get hit by Cupid's arrow... D/G Songfic.


Artist: BBMak

I'm Not In Love 

**A/N:** I just had to write a songfic when I found this song! It's perfect for a fluffy little D/G fic!

**Disclaimer:** Both Draco and Ginny are © to J.K.'s, Warner Bros and perhaps more. All the other Harry Potter people are also J.K.'s etc. Nothing's mine. The song is by BBMak, on their album Sooner Or Later. I made a tiny change in the last bit, to make Draco love Ginny! J

**Artist:** BBMak  
**Album:** Sooner Or Later  
**Title:** I'm Not In Love

This was insane. He was going insane. Draco Malfoy doesn't fall in love. No. Love was a sign of weakness. Draco Malfoy was strong. Just because he felt his heart speed up whenever she flipped that damn hair of hers didn't mean anything. Not at all. Damn. She had caught him staring again.

"I'll meet you at the library soon, okay? I forgot something." Why was she coming towards him? What was she doing? Oh damn. Ginny Weasley was coming towards him. Damn, damn, damn it. Ginny Weasley was in front of him. Uh oh. Ginny Weasley was talking to him. "Hey." Wow, she had a really nice voice. Soft and melodic. She's looking at you. Say something! Talk! Open your mouth!

_ _

"Yes?" Draco drawled. Good. Be cool. Be calm.

"I was just wondering if you needed something. As you've been standing there for the last ten minutes watching me and my friends."

"What makes you think that I was watching you?" he growled, slightly annoyed. What happened to all that Slytherin sneakiness and slyness he used to possess? 

"Well, there's the fact that you were _looking_ at me. With your eyes, you know. These two things on your face."

"I was not." Wow. That sounded lame even to him. Where did his smoothness go when she was near? All the Slytherin traits he was proud to be owner of seemed to have abandoned him. It was horrible how she could do this to him. Whatever it was she did.

_Don't think you got me girl,  
Don't think you can tame me and change me,   
Don't think that it's all because of you,  
  
_

"Fine then. Hey, did you know Hagrid has some dragons out there? It's for his lessons. He's told me it's fine to visit anytime. Would you be interested in going with me?"

Yes! My bloody goodness yes. "I thought you needed to go to the library with your friends?"

"They can wait. Come on," she reached out and took his hand, all the while smiling at him. Her smile was so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to go!" he protested lamely. But he followed her. 

_Just because I don't run around,  
Just because we're forever together,  
Don't you think of a four letter word to use . . ._

_ _

"That was fun!" Ginny grinned up at him. "I'd always thought you'd like dragons."

"Did you?" he murmured, gazing at her eyes. She had beautiful eyes...

"Yup! It's in your name after all!" 

"Mm hmm," she had really pretty hair too. So fiery. 

"Will I see you here tomorrow?"

"Of course." Was there ever any doubt? He realised Ginny was staring at him expectantly. What was she waiting for? Suddenly she went up on her toes and pecked his check.

"Bye!" she waved as she ran off. He gazed lovingly after her. No. No he didn't. He didn't fall in love. Draco Malfoy didn't fall in love._  
  
_

_So what if I just don't want anybody else but you,  
So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do,  
I know what you're thinkin' but that doesn't make it true . . .   
  
_

She was looking at him. She was _smiling_ at him. Him. Not Potter, not anyone else, but _him_. Was he flying?

_  
Believe me baby!!!  
  
_

Damn it. He shook himself mentally. Draco Malfoy does not fall in love. "Draco Malfoy does not fall in love." Did he say that out loud? Oh damn.

"Of course you do, Draco," Pansy simpered. "You like me," she batted her eyelashes. Hah. Pansy wished. He held back a wince as she cuddled closer to him. Oh no. Ginny saw her. Holding _him_. He did not like that. He didn't like the way her smile faded nor the way the turned her head away from him. But he wasn't in love.

_  
I'm not in love,  
No not at all,  
What makes you think,  
You made me fall,  
I slip but no I'm not in love . . .   
  
_

Her face was there again. Invading his thoughts. His dreams. Whatever happened to peaceful sleep? He got up. A walk. That was exactly what he needed. A walk. Get his mind off her. That wasn't good, of course. Not one bit. He started up the long stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

_ _

_What if I just can't sleep at night,  
I see your face in the starry skies,_

For heavens sakes, now he was hallucinating that she was in front of him. "Hey." But hallucinations didn't talk, did they? "I couldn't sleep," she murmured softly. "But I'm glad I didn't. It such a beautiful night." 

"You _are_ really beautiful," he said, before realising exactly _what_ he had said.

"Huh?" Ginny was flabbergasted. Draco Malfoy had just told her she was beautiful. But something in the air, or perhaps the night sky, the magical romantic aurora of the Astronomy Tower – maybe it was a combination of all those things. A force - something beyond the human knowledge of them both – was pulling them toward each other. Something special, something enchanting, something wonderful: love._  
_

_So high above,  
But, girl I'm not in love . . .  
  
_

By god she was beautiful. Maybe she was an angel. She certainly wasn't human. No, she was much too perfect to be a mere human. She wasn't beautiful, he was wrong about that. She was enchanting. She was magic, deeper magic than they taught at Hogwarts. She was... kissing him. An explosion occurred inside him. Fireworks went off. He was falling in – no. No. "I... I don't fall in love," he muttered distractedly. "No... I can't... I... I'm sorry. I can't. I just... I can't." Damn! This was what he swore he'd never do. "Damn it!" he shouted. "No! I can't!" He had to get away from those feelings. The feelings that made him want to hold her forever - his angel – and never let her go. Feelings he could never have. He had to get away. Not let himself get any deeper. He ran out quickly, desperately. But not fast enough to escape the hurt expression on Ginny Weasley's face.

_  
Don't think you got it made,   
Don't think it's to easy to keep me,   
Never know it could all just fade away . . .  
  
_

His heart thumped, hurting his chest. What the hell had just happened? He lay in his bed, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. He had ran out on Ginny Weasley, that's what had happened. How could he sleep now? Her hurt face played over and over in his head and his heart hurt like it never hurt before. He felt like dieing. He had to find her. 

  
_So if my heart just skips a beat,  
What if I lose a little sleep . . .   
  
_

"Please be there. Please be there," he chanted to himself as he made his way up the steps, which were looking longer and longer every second as his heart thumped harder and harder. "Thank god," he whispered hoarsely. She was there. And she was crying. "I'm sorry," he softly croaked out. "Don't cry. I'm so sorry."

"Draco?" she lifted her tear-stained face up to him. "Why? I..."

"No. I'm sorry. I couldn't. But I..." he trailed off.

"Then why..." But her question was left as he pulled her gently to him. Showing her everything he couldn't express in words. He kissed her.

_ _

_The way you feel,  
It makes it right,  
I'm **in** love . . ._

"I love you, Ginny. With all my heart and soul, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you, and only you. My angel. My love."

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That was fun to write! Have fun with your imagination in the last paragraph! Go wild... J


End file.
